Historically, excellence in archery has been the sole criterion by which one had been evaluated as a provider for food for one's family. More recently, excellence in archery determines success during the brief hunting periods allowed for archers and determines also their success in competitive archery events.
Not surprising, therefore extremely subtle nuances have been relied upon in order to distinguish competitive archers. One variable involves the fact that the tension required to pull the bow string to a drawn, cocked position is not constant. This is particularly true along the length of the pull required to stress the limbs or the bow prior to firing the arrow. Indeed, a myriad of contrivances have been developed which alters the force pattern required to deform the limbs of the bow.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, insofar as these patents appear to be germane to the patent process. These patents are disclosed with a view towards discharging applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of these patents teaches the claimed invention when considered singly, and none of the patents renders obvious the instant invention when considered in any conceivable combination.
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ STORER 3,595,213 July 27, 1971 NISHIOKA 3,744,473 July 10, 1973 KETCHUM 3,990,425 Nov. 9, 1976 JONES 4,227,509 Oct. 14,1980 SIMONDS, et al. 4,368,718 Jan.18,1983 SIMONDS 4,438,753 March 27, 1984 HAYES 4,478,203 Oct. 23,1984 JENNINGS 4,561,413 Dec. 31, 1985 KUDLACEK 4,593,674 June 10, 1986 CHATTIN 4,724,820 Feb.16,1988 ______________________________________
The patent to Chattin teaches the use of a bowstring modification which allows a conventional long bow or a recurved bow to be held in a drawn loaded position requiring less force. In essence, this patent teaches the use of a cam-type element interposed along the length of the bow string to alter the amount of force by changing the mechanical advantage associated with cocking the bow. However, where this patent is conceptually similar to the present invention, it also is structurally distinct.
The remaining citations diverge even further from that which is the claimed nexus of the instant invention.